Tension
by conspiracy victim
Summary: The tension between Katara and Jet gets to the point that it needs to be released, but it comes in a form both didn't expect. 5 years after ep 'Jet' oneshot Katara Jet don't read if you hate this couple.


**Warning** this has a lemon hence it being rated M and such forth, and also this is a Jet, Katara story and the reason why I wrote this is because the episode 'Jet' is the only episode I have ever seen and I wanted to write a fan fic on it, so if the characters are off that's why.

**Soundtrack:** I always find that when I'm writing it helps to listen to a song and always wished that the people reading it later would be able to listen to it as well. So the song I was listening to when I wrote this was **Insensitive by Jann Arden** so just if you wanted to listen to something why you were reading check it out.

Oh right ya, I don't own shit all about the characters and so on.

**Tension**

Even being in the same room as him was enough to make her jaw clench and her muscles to twist so tight that it felt as if they would shatter if someone touched her. And what annoyed her the most was that he was completely aware of her tension around him, and would purposely make excuses to be around her. As the days melted away she had noted the way he would stand just a little to close, his warm breath whispering across her skin like a wind through the trees that surrounded them. He never touched her, he came close and at times she swore he made sure not to, just so she wouldn't have a plausible reason to get angry at him without looking like an idiot or an uptight bitch. At times the tension between the two was so thick that others would back away as if they could see it creeping threw the air like a deadly fog. No matter how tense the atmosphere became he would only smile; that smile of his, so calm yet calculating, at times it felt as if it could exists apart from him reflecting off her surroundings to madden her further.

She hated that they needed the assistance of the Freedom Fighters, but in the final months of careful planning it was painfully obvious that more aid was needed. She knew that Jet and his companions wouldn't even think twice about passing up the chance to kill Fire nation soldiers. She had been sent to their hidden camp, much to the objection of her brother to contact them and prepare the last few battle plans. It had been five years now since they had last encountered the mysterious forest boy, and Katara had somehow managed to fool herself in thinking that time could in fact heal wounds of the heart. The moment she stepped before him and locked her eyes with his she knew she was wrong. She fell to fast and felt too much for him back then, and now she was afraid of doing it again.

It was another hot humid night one that would build one upon another just before a storm, even the breeze felt sickening as warm air blew over her already overheated skin. Standing outside of his room she was silently having a fight in her head about telling him that she was leaving. Her time was up and he knew, so why tell him that tomorrow she would be gone. Figuring that their last separation of ways was not the best, so perhaps leaving him in somewhat good company this time would make up for it in some way. But then again he didn't deserve any sort of politeness from her, he seemed just as arrogant and cocky as before. The dirty brown cloth that stood in place of a door whipped gently in the wind like a banner. It was just as she remembered it, except for the noticeable presence of more creaks from the slowly rotting wood of the planks she stood on, precariously balance feet above the forest floor.

"Are you coming in or just going to stand outside?" a deep male voice spoke from inside the small wooden building, she wanted to ignore it and just walk away, but how do you block the sound of a voice you would know anywhere.

Stepping forward Katara pushed aside the cloth; this was the first time since she had arrived that they had been alone together. The room was dark except for the light of the moon that managed to creep through the clouds. In the corner he sat on a chair, a barely visible dark mass but she knew it was him. Leaning forward the front two legs of his chair hit the floor loudly as he stood up; already she knew he was getting defensive.

"What do I owe this visit?" he questioned removing a long piece of grass from his mouth, his face now half lit by the moon as it cast angular shadows across his still boyish face.

For a second she stood frozen her mind blank of all thought, then just as quickly she remembered her purpose for meeting with him, "I came to tell you that I will be leaving in the morning."

Nodding in agreement he stepped forward, his whole body now visible. It seemed that sometime during the day he had shed his armor in favor of keeping cool. Quickly she noted how he had changed from before, he stood taller and his body had taken on the shape of a young man, his face still seemed the same, young and boyish. The only thing that betrayed this appearance was his eyes, they told of how much he had experienced during his few years in this world.

"I will escort you in the morning," Jet replied simply, his voice flat and neutral.

"I don't need your help, I am capable of walking myself out of these woods," Katara snapped back, she knew he was making excuses again. Even now during their last hours together he was irritating her.

Narrowing his eyes he replied, "Its always a fight with you isn't it. I offer you help and you push me away, I saved your brother and the avatar years ago and this is the thanks I get?"

Anger built up inside the normally calm water bender upon hearing those words, she knew that he was starting a fight but couldn't help but fall into his trap.

She walked forward allowing the washed out light to catch her eyes, lighting them up like water sparkling in the summer. Seeing the virgin beauty of her eyes he temporarily forgot about the fight.

Shaking his head he remembered, watching as she got angrier and angrier, he grinned back at her his small, flickering smile was in part a challenge, a challenge she couldn't pass up.

"How dare you say that!" she spat. "I come here to say good bye to you and you pull something like this. You really don't deserve such kindness in the first place. You take all the good things and you twist them and leave them bleeding on the ground. And all the bad things you pick up and smile at them as if they were your closes friends."

Jet didn't reply and for the first time in his life he had nothing to say. Knowing that she was right he kept quite. She had changed both physically and mentally, his normally smooth talk would not win her over this time and he knew it but it was worth a shot in ending there agreement in some sort of peace.

"You're right let's end this useless tension between us," he replied softly, his voice almost sounding like that of another person. Moving closer to her he leaned over. His face was so close she thought for a moment he was about to kiss her. "But before you leave I have one question for you." He said softly his breath gently touching her neck, as if whispering a soft warning.

"What is it?" she whispered back her voice a little shaky and uncertain of his intentions.

"I want to know if you're his." He asked looking down at her; a kind smile graced his face, a gentle expression denying the calculated coldness in his sharp eyes.

Furrowing her brow she looked up at him, "Who's?"

Leaning forward he spoke breathily into her ear, "The Avatar?"

"No," she replied quietly, her face clouding with confusion.

"Good," was all he said before his lips were pressed firmly against hers in a bruising kiss. Immediately her body was covered in goose bumps, never had she been touched by a man in such a manner. Cursing herself mentally for letting a man's touch interrupt her usually guarded self, she pressed lightly on his chest intending to push him away instead finding her small fingers gathering cloth from his loose shirt pulling him closer. Trying to find the will to calm her body from these sensations, she failed miserably as their hot summer kiss grew in passion. His tongue moved gently over her closed lips waiting patiently for entrance, letting her guard down he immediately took advantage and slid his tongue hotly into her mouth. Quickly a battle broke out between the two, each desperately trying to gain control over the other. Fury died swiftly into lust as the two kissed, relentlessly, feeding off one another's hate like water in a desert.

Katara was brought back into reality when her back hit something hard, immediately she knew he had her pinned up against the wall, his strong body caging her in as he continued to kiss her. Pulling away she thought it was over but gasped loudly when she felt his lips move over the sensitive skin of her neck melting into her like wax near a flame, this warm tongue gliding over her salty brown skin.

Tension had been so high between them all month and she knew it was going to erupt into something, never did she think it would be in this form. Pushing him back she looked into those dark eyes, oh how she remembered the felling when she had fallen in love with those eyes. And now it was happening again but instead of seeing a childlike crush in those dark pools, lust had now replaced it, swirling so violently that she could feel it radiating from him. His dark eyes looked almost like two cavers hiding secret that she would never know.

In two days the attack was planned and both knew that the chance of survival was low, so why bother fighting in these last moments. Katara had never been with a man and sadly knew that this would be her last chance, how fitting that it would be with the man she had both loved and hated at the same time.

Seeing that she was not going to object to the attention he was giving her Jet grabbed her roughly under her thighs lifting her up and positioned himself between her legs exciting a light gasp from her, smiling inwardly to himself when he felt her squeeze him tightly around the middle. Running her hands in his tick brown hair she allowed him to continue to maraud her neck, ignoring the guilty feelings that kept bubbling up inside. She knew exactly what was going to happen but this night she was allowing herself to give into sin. Feeling like a broken angle held in the grasp of dark shadows she ran her fingers down his back, causing him to pause for a second to let out a low animalistic growl.

Katara closed her eyes tightly; her body and mind were fighting one another. A thrill ran down her body from both excitement and fear. She was teetering so close between light and darkness it was scaring her.

Backing away from the wall Jet made his way over to the bed with Katara's legs still tightly wrapped around his middle. There was no way in hell he was going to take her while pinned up against a wall, she deserved better then that.

The blanket smelt like the forest mixed with his strong masculine sent that she now would never forget. A part of her wanted to stop what was happening knowing that once they did the air would be so awkward between them that the chance of starting again would be impossible, while the other wanted to feel his hands run along her body and whisper beautiful lies into her ear.

His rough calloused hand slid up her thigh and over her smooth stomach before finally slipping under the material of her shirt, cupping her breast and kneading it gently and expertly. This definitely wasn't the first time he had done this.

Pulling away Jet reached over and pulled out one of his hooked sword. For a moment terror raced down her veins temporarily cooling her body with fear. Moonlight caught the steel of the blade lighting it up in the darkness of the room. Hooking the blade at the top of her shirt she could feel the cool metal dancing dangerously above her neck, he pulled down, its sharp edge ripping away the material with one swift stroke.

"That was a good shirt," she hissed at him.

Smiling charmingly down at her he replied, "I'm sure you'll get over it." Placing the now unwanted weapon aside he took one of her mounds into his mouth, his tongue flicking her now hard nipple. Moaning loudly she arched up into him, causing a cocky grin to spread across the young rebels face.

Reaching down she grabbed hold of his shirt, it was already damp with sweat from the hot humid air that filled the small room. Jet reached down, sliding his strong hand down her arm to grasp her small hand in his aiding her in the removal of his shirt.

Once his shirt was removed she let her gaze wander over his bare torso, she admired how the shadows of the room danced over the smooth muscles of this chest and stomach, it seemed that years of swinging from tree to tree had created strong tense muscles that now flexed under his perfect skin.

Looking up at him she realized that he was staring down at her intently with a look of caring on his face. It must have just been a ruse; the expression was far too human to be associated with a monster like him. Lowering himself slowly he captured her mouth with a light kiss, it was so soft, feeling as if it was merely the warm wind blowing over her now swollen lips.

"I still hate you, you know that right?" she whispered huskily, running her fingers in his hair allowing her nails to scrape across his scalp.

"I know," he replied grinning quietly at her, saying nothing more.

Gently her soft fingertips traced the tense muscles of his shoulders, making a path down his back. Abruptly she stopped when her fingers came into contact with scarred flesh, exploring further another scar could be felt.

Her blue eyes turned to him filled with questions, the expression of his face told her that it was a tale that only he would ever know fully. "When I was captured as a child," he whispered his voice remaining neutral with an effort. Reaching back he took hold of her wandering hand and kissed her palm gently, slowly his lips made their way up her slender arm and to the sensitive flesh of her collar bone.

The mood in the room shifted from blinded lust so half hearted caring as Katara ran her nail along his cheek and jaw drawing faint patters along his skin. For the first time in years Jet allowed his body to relax and enjoy her soft and gentle touches, closing his dark eyes he rested his head gently on her chest. Now he wasn't sure if he could go on with this.

Slowly Katara could feel her hand reaching down almost on its own will, tugging at his pants loosening his belt. This caused Jet to suck in a sharp breath, fighting back all his urges not to just take her and be done with it.

"Katara…" Jet whispered hotly, his voice so low and soft, gliding in the air like mist. Katara imagined that if she could run her hand over it, it would feel like velvet.

Just as she removed his pants, he carefully unclothed the rest of her body. Revealing her still pure unmarked tan skin. His lips danced gently on her stomach, kissing a trail towards her soft lips. Shutting her eyes tightly she bit her lip trying not to moan his name, she still held distaste for him and he didn't need to know she was enjoying herself. Oh how she wanted to yell at him to hurry up as his lips traveled slowly up her body in blissful agony, her mouth slightly open wanting him so badly she could taste him.

His lips crashed down onto hers with bruising force, just as his body thrust into hers making the final connection between the two. Kataras mouth filled with the taste of copper suddenly, she opened her eyes realizing she had bit him by accident in response to the pain. Pulling away she gasped for air that suddenly felt to thick and heavy for her lungs, the pain had been expected but without warning. She wanted to slap Jet for not telling her of what he was intending, but then again that was like him not giving all the information.

"Are you alright?" he breathed into her ear, his voice thick with lust.

"Just don't move for a little bit," she answered back, clinging onto him, her short nails biting into skin and muscle alike, her fingers slipping due to the sweat that now coated both their bodies like a extra layer of skin.

They lay together what seemed like forever, just listening to the sound of the wind picking up outside, accompanied by the smell of rain that mingled with the sent of their coupling. Finally Katara relaxed and allowed Jet to move, slowly he drew his body back then thrust forward again, he knew that she still was in pain but she showed none of it on her beautiful face. He was such a fool back then, with just a twist in time he could have been looking down on her like this every night, breathing in her sent and tasting her skin. If he lived after the battle, memories of her would come back to him but sadly he knew she never would.

That night in the darkness of his room they both clumsily reached ecstasy, not even the hidden moon would be the witness of this act. The now falling rain would drown out their sounds of pleasure, and the night hiding them from the world.

Hours later both lay tangled together in a mass of blankets and limbs, the still humid night denying them sleep. Both knew that this could never happen again, and would never happen again. A secret that each would carefully tuck away at the back of the mind, only bringing it out will the feeling of guilty pleasure.

Aimlessly running her slender fingers over the muscles of his chest Katara spoke quietly, "You may know by body, but you will never know my soul. That I can never give to you."

He turned his head lazily over to gaze into her water blue eyes, "And that I will never deserve my dear water bender."


End file.
